shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Perk (SF3)
Perk is special ability in Shadow Fight 3. Perks give different effects to either the enemy or the player's character. Description Perks are classified based on their rarity: Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Perks with higher rarity tend to give better effect. Perks can be bought from the store. They can also be obtained from chests won in duels, booster packs, or as rewards after defeating opponents during main or side quests. If the players receive a perk they already have, a part of an upgrade bar will fill up. When the upgrade bar completely fills, the perk will be upgraded to the next power level, increasing its overall effectiveness. Better chests or booster packs may contain perks with higher rarity. As for the perks obtained from fights, players may get perks with random rarity - it is even possible to get a perk with Epic or Legendary rarity, but the chance is small. Using Perk Perk can be inserted into the equipment's slots to have them activated in fights. Because the number of slots are limited (3 at most), there is a limit to how many perks the player can have equipped at one time. Perks are restricted based on the type of equipment. For example, some perks can only be applied to weapons and cannot be used with armors and helms. List of Legion Perks These are introduced in Chapter I and available in Legion booster packs. List of Dynasty Perks These are introduced in Chapter II and available in Dynasty booster packs. List of Heralds Perks These are introduced in Chapter III and available in Heralds booster packs. Set Bonus Set Bonuses are special fight bonuses usable in fights. They are activated automatically every time the player or an opponent equips a full set with a Set Bonus. Rock and Critical The perk Rock protects Legion's unbreakable moves from a critical hit and allows the user to continue the attack. But, hits that do not knock the target down on Critical can nullify Rock-amplified unbreakable moves. Such as: *Chop Till Drop, 3rd hit *''Turning Point'' *Stranglehold *Flail & Shield Low Hit *Knife Juggler, 3rd hit *Iaido Katana Spinning Slash *Scraper, 2nd hit *Thorn *Supremacy, 3rd hit *Mutilation, 3rd - 7th hit *Feral Fury, 3rd hit *Leash, 3rd hit *Whip Katars Heavy Slash *Whip Katars Upper Slash Trivia *Weapon Shadow Abilities can proc the weapon's perks. *The Iron Grip perk can negate the Shock effect of Pluck. *The Retribution buff still takes effect even if the user does not lose their weapon after being Shocked. *Steel Foot has no effect if the opponent is protected by either the Legion's uninterruptions or the Rock perk. *The Cornered Cat perk does not work when the Star Chaser set ability is triggered. *If a character deals a finishing blow to their opponent but it triggers the opponent's Damage Return perk and depletes all the character's remaining health, the victory goes to the opponent instead. *The Berserk perk can cause a character to lose all their health. However, if this happens when a character depletes all their opponent's health, the victory will still go to the character. See Also *Perk Classes Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay